sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Epik High - Life Is Good Feat. Jay Park
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Life Is Goodright|200px *'Artista: Epik High Ft. Jay Park *Álbum: Shoebox *'''Pista: 10 *'Género: '''Hip-Hop, Pop Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Octubre-2014 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización No mercy, no remorse. nareul jitbarpgo dwitongsu chin michinnomdeulgwa nae mogeul norin kkomsu. geukkat janmeori wiro. Victory toast. Like a boss. seonggongi boksu. wonhanboda dokhage pumeun haengbogi boksu. utneun nae gajogui moseup, jeogui pinunmul boda hwolssin deo bogi joso. naega muneojineun geol bogo sipgetjiman Sorry, I'm good. naega gogae sugin geol bogo sipgetjiman Sorry, I'm good Yeah baby I I feel so good No matter what I'm always on my grind and I'm doin' good. naega bulhaenghagil bisyeodo naega yeotmeokgil barasyeodo I'm gonna be fine. My life is good. Life is so good so good so good so good so good. So good. Life is so good so good so good so good so good. So good. hanttae nae sarmeun mayday, eumagi nal gujehae. jugeum jikjeoneseo siganeul beoreotji sum swineun mae sungani payday. nado gyeokkeo bwaseo areo. tteugeoun ni yeoljeonge bihae sesangeun chagawo. oneulbameun gibun joke masyeo. hyeonsireun hyunghaedo ni insaengeun areumdawo. naega muneojineun geol bogo sipgetjiman Sorry, I'm good. naega gogae sugin geol bogo sipgetjiman Sorry, I'm good. Yeah baby I I feel so good No matter what I'm always on my grind and I'm doin' good. naega bulhaenghagil bisyeodo naega yeotmeokgil barasyeodo I'm gon be fine. My life is good. Life is so good so good so good so good so good. So good. Life is so good so good so good so good so good. Life is so good. My life is My life is My life is good So good My life is My life is My life is good My life is so good 'Español' Sin piedad, sin remordimiento Para todos los pendejos locos que me pisaron y me traicionaron Y los embaucadores que están detrás de mi cuello Voy a levantar mi copa en alto Brindis de victoria Como un jefe El éxito es mi venganza Mi felicidad venenosa es la venganza más grande que la celebración de un rencor Mi familia sonriente, Se ve mucho mejor que las lágrimas de sangre de mi enemigo Tu quieres verme caer pero Lo siento, estoy bien Tu quieres verme con la cabeza baja pero Lo siento, estoy bien Sí cariño yo Yo me siento muy bien No importa lo que, Siempre estoy en mi rutina Y lo estoy haciendo bien Incluso si oras por mi infelicidad Incluso si quieres odiarme Voy a estar bien Mi vida es buena La vida es Tan buena tan buena tan buena tan buena tan buena Tan buena La vida es Tan buena tan buena tan buena tan buena tan buena Tan buena En un momento, mi vida estaba en un peligro La música me salvó, De la muerte Hice tiempo, Cada momento de respiro era un día de pago Lo sé porque yo pasé por eso En comparación con su pasión caliente El mundo está frío Así que bebe y diviertete esta noche Incluso si la realidad es fea Tu vida es bella Tu quieres verme caer pero Lo siento, estoy bien Tu quieres verme con la cabeza baja pero Lo siento, estoy bien Sí cariño yo Yo me siento muy bien No importa lo que, Siempre estoy en mi rutina Y lo estoy haciendo bien Incluso si oras por mi infelicidad Incluso si quieres odiarme Voy a estar bien Mi vida es buena La vida es Tan buena tan buena tan buena tan buena tan buena Tan buena La vida es Tan buena tan buena tan buena tan buena tan buena La vida es tan buena Mi vida es Mi vida es Mi vida es buena Tan buena Mi vida es Mi vida es Mi vida es buena Mi vida es tan buena 'Hangul' No mercy, no remorse. 나를 짓밟고 뒤통수 친 미친놈들과 내 목을 노린 꼼수. 그깟 잔머리 위로. Victory toast. Like a boss. 성공이 복수. 원한보다 독하게 품은 행복이 복수. 웃는 내 가족의 모습, 적의 피눈물 보다 훨씬 더 보기 좋소. 내가 무너지는 걸 보고 싶겠지만 Sorry, I'm good. 내가 고개 숙인 걸 보고 싶겠지만 Sorry, I'm good Yeah baby I I feel so good No matter what I'm always on my grind and I'm doin' good. 내가 불행하길 비셔도 내가 엿먹길 바라셔도 I'm gonna be fine. My life is good. Life is so good so good so good so good so good. So good. Life is so good so good so good so good so good. So good. 한때 내 삶은 mayday, 음악이 날 구제해. 죽음 직전에서 시간을 벌었지 숨 쉬는 매 순간이 payday. 나도 겪어 봐서 알어. 뜨거운 니 열정에 비해 세상은 차가워. 오늘밤은 기분 좋게 마셔. 현실은 흉해도 니 인생은 아름다워. 내가 무너지는 걸 보고 싶겠지만 Sorry, I'm good. 내가 고개 숙인 걸 보고 싶겠지만 Sorry, I'm good. Yeah baby I I feel so good No matter what I'm always on my grind and I'm doin' good. 내가 불행하길 비셔도 내가 엿먹길 바라셔도 I'm gon be fine. My life is good. Life is so good so good so good so good so good. So good. Life is so good so good so good so good so good. Life is so good. My life is My life is My life is good So good My life is My life is My life is good My life is so good 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop